


You and Me

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien AU, Cephs are aliens, Confession, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, go read my first fic it'll make more sense, iwasemi, or enemies to partners to lovers, reference to Tendou, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: As he listened and homed in on Oikawa’s voice, he realized their bodies were pressed together on what felt like a stiff cot; one in the medical unit, he assumed. It was cozy and warm, and he hoped that when he finally stirred that Oikawa wouldn’t leave him. His partner in the field was always like a skittish wild animal that he regularly fed from his hand. Oikawa trusted him by this point, down to his core. He always kept a wall erected between them, however, whenever it came to anything more intimate than fighting murderous aliens.Sequel toA Fighting ChanceUshiOi Month Week 2: First Kiss





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



> For Ash, surprise!! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡ It's so hard keeping quiet about my WIP's, lol. I hope you enjoy it!! And everyone else as well XD

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, or even what was happening to him. Time seemed to have no meaning as his mind wavered between violent, blinding visions and complete darkness, terrifying and calming at the same time. Voices floated beyond his straying consciousness; some he couldn’t recognize while others were as familiar as the back of his hand. 

Only one was constant; sometimes he sounded worried, other times comforting. Whatever Oikawa’s mood at the time, his voice was like a tempting lure, guiding him out of his own mind. He was scared of what he’d find when he finally woke up, but the desire to talk to Oikawa and make sure he was alright buried his fear deep where it couldn’t stop him.

He tried opening his eyes, but they felt like someone had glued them shut. Oikawa’s voice swept over him in a familiar melody. It took him a moment to place the pop song that had been top of the charts just before the Cephs arrived on Earth. It was difficult to recognize since the song itself had been energetic and hopeful. The way it translated into Oikawa’s absentminded hum made it sound melancholy, like an old-fashioned lullaby.

As he listened and homed in on Oikawa’s voice, he realized their bodies were pressed together on what felt like a stiff cot; one in the medical unit, he assumed. It was cozy and warm, and he hoped that when he finally stirred that Oikawa wouldn’t leave him. His partner in the field was always like a skittish wild animal that he regularly fed from his hand. Oikawa trusted him by this point, down to his core. He always kept a wall erected between them, however, whenever it came to anything more intimate than fighting murderous aliens.

With consciousness, however, came the overwhelming pain from his shoulder. His dry throat burned as he groaned, and he chided himself harshly when Oikawa’s soothing voice stopped suddenly. Desperate for him to stay, he turned his face and buried it against Oikawa’s chest, reaching his free hand up to grip at any part of Oikawa’s shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here,” Oikawa said, shifting on the cot but not moving away to his relief. Long fingers stroked through his hair, drifting down the back of his head. The gentle touch didn’t stop, moving on to his jaw and across his cheek to cup his face. “Ushijima,” Oikawa whispered against his forehead.

He could no longer hold back, dwelling in the comfortable dark, and wrenched his eyes open. It took several blinks to clear his vision but when he did, Oikawa’s radiant smile greeted him.

“I’m not dead, am I?”

Oikawa snorted. “Not yet. I’m not going to lie, you were close.”

“What happened?”

He regretted asking when Oikawa’s smile fell away, replaced with a frown. He was still handsome like that, but Ushijima preferred his happiness. 

“You don’t remember?”

“I’m not sure… I have flashes, but it’s difficult for me to separate memories from dreams.”

Oikawa hummed, nodding slowly as he considered what he said. “You and I went on a mission to blow up their nest. You saved me from getting nabbed by a Ceph but instead, you got pulled away. I had no choice but to do the rest alone.”

“You came back for me,” Ushijima muttered, his mind slowly piecing together his reality. Oikawa gazed down at him instead of responding, his brown eyes pinned on Ushijima, yet it was like he wasn’t seeing him at all. At least, not in the present moment. Oikawa finally drew in a shuddering breath, his eyes turning glassy with tears.

“I did… I tried to get back as soon as I could, and they had you. They were— arg! I was too slow, and they were already—”

“Shh, I know. You found me, Oikawa, and now I’m alive. And all of those Cephs are not.”

Oikawa sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve. “I know. I just didn’t want to leave you at all.”

“I’m glad you did. You completed the mission flawlessly; that is our duty. It wasn’t necessary that you got me out, especially with several bombs set with a very short timer.”

“I couldn’t leave you. You’re my partner!”

Ushijima stared up at him from where his head was nestled against Oikawa’s shoulder. Remembering his captivity and the excruciating pain of the Ceph eating his shoulder made the whole area throb even harder. With as much pain as his shoulder was in, however, he couldn’t feel the arm attached to it all. 

Ushijima knew he should do a more thorough inspection, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Oikawa’s face as he twisted his lips into a stubborn pout. He raised the arm he could still feel and clumsily stroked a stray tear from Oikawa’s cheek.

“Thank you… for coming back for me.”

Conflict fluttered across Oikawa’s face. Ushijima was never skilled at reading other people unless it related to volleyball. But he knew Oikawa and he could tell he was debating a reiteration of his duty as his partner or simply giving in. It took a while of frowning and sniffling until finally Oikawa sighed and sagged against the pillow underneath them.

“You’re welcome. If I had to go back and do it all over, I would come back again and again. Maybe even figure out a way to keep you from getting captured at all.”

Ushijima chuckled and reached up to tug a strand of hair that was threatening to fall into Oikawa’s eyes. “That would be impressive.”

Oikawa glared at him but there was no heat behind it. The expression faded after a moment as his lips twisted to the side and his gaze traveled across the curtain divider.

“Do you… do you remember anything else? After we were saved by Iwa-chan and Semi?”

“That part is a little hazy. Was there an even bigger explosion?”

“Yeah, Tendou made a bigger bomb after the Cephs went after the first one. It’s been quiet this past week.”

“Week? That’s how long I was out?”

Oikawa nodded. “I was really worried. Not just me! Tendou’s been in here every five minutes, and the others at a more appropriate interval,” Oikawa huffed, rolling his eyes.

“And you’ve been here the whole time? I could hear your voice the most.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened suddenly, his cheeks flushing attractively. Without thinking, Ushijima reached up and touched his heated skin. 

“Y-Yeah, well, someone had to keep an eye on you. Medical had to look me over anyway and what was I going to do out in the field without a partner?”

“I’m not going to be much use to you as a partner, from now on. I’m no fool, Oikawa, there’s no saving this arm after what they did to it.”

“Then you _are_ a fool. You think Tendou isn’t already working on a bionic arm for you? Of course, knowing him there will be a few weirdo gadgets on there as well. That’s what you get for having a mad scientist as a best friend. And it won’t take him long, so before you know it we’ll be back out in the field. You and me.”

Ushijima smiled, fighting back tears as well. “You and me.”

Oikawa’s smile was blinding, like a burst of sunshine from behind a cloud. It was shocking but Ushijima didn’t dare look away. He wondered if he was still dreaming, that he hadn’t really woken up yet and he was projecting what he had always desired. For all the antagonism between them to be completely washed away. To have Oikawa’s trust and, though he hardly dared to think of it, his love.

The affection pouring from Oikawa’s expression didn’t fade, however, even as the minutes ticked by. There were no violent images stealing the moment from him and no encapsulating darkness. The only change in their situation was how Oikawa shifted again on the cot, slipping out from underneath Ushijima to hover over him instead.

Ushijima shivered from the lack of warmth, but he didn’t mind it with such a clear view of Oikawa’s face. His brown eyes traveled over Ushijima's face as if memorizing it. Ushijima couldn’t imagine that his face was that interesting, but he would never again underestimate Oikawa’s opinion. 

As Oikawa’s tongue flicked over his lips, Ushijima suddenly felt overheated. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from them, hardly breathing as those soft, wet lips curled into a smirk. Oikawa shifted again as he lowered himself down, tilting his head to align their lips together. 

He paused, so close his breath tickled Ushijima’s face. It was pure torture, but Oikawa’s face didn’t look like he was teasing him… on purpose. Instead, he seemed concerned as he stared into Ushijima’s eyes.

“Yes?” he asked, figuring Ushijima would interpret his meaning. His faith was well-founded, and Ushijima nodded his head vigorously.

“Yes, _please_.”

Oikawa laughed softly, his warm breath washing across Ushijima’s lips just before Oikawa’s joined them. Ushijima was no longer afraid of the dark as he closed his eyes. The gentle, physical connection assured him that Oikawa was there. 

It was a well-known fact that Oikawa was skilled at most things if he tried them, especially after some practice. It came as no surprise to Ushijima that kissing wasn’t an exception, that his lips felt like a delicate massage, artful to the extent that his kisses were satisfying yet Ushijima still wanted more. 

He leaned his head up to press deeper into the kiss and a chuckle tumbled into his mouth. To his relief, Oikawa didn’t pull away but opened his lips wider. He hummed as he slipped his tongue in, filling Ushijima’s mouth with delicious, wet heat. His breath shuddered as he reciprocated, desperate to taste every bit of Oikawa that he could. 

He wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s back and pulled him close. The most frustrating part was how he wanted to touch every bit of him; his hair, his face, the skin peeking out from beneath his shirt. But he had only one free hand and at the moment he needed to be satisfied with only one objective. Slightly disappointed, Ushijima poured all his effort into kissing, reveling in the heat transferring from Oikawa’s body into his own and basking in his scent whenever he took a quick breath. 

Oikawa’s lips suddenly pulled away and Ushijima’s eyes flew open with a soft gasp. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa panted, puffing his rosy cheeks as he did so. “We need to chill for a bit though; your heart rate is going crazy and these stupid machines will probably send one of the nurses in here.”

“Oh, I see. I would prefer not to be disturbed at the moment.”

“No, same here,” Oikawa laughed softly. “Although, we should notify them that you’re awake soon. They can help you with the pain.”

“Between a choice of kissing you and taking painkillers, I’ll suffer through the pain.”

Oikawa huffed but he hardly looked displeased by Ushijima’s admission. His face went blank as he cocked his head, his inner thoughts masked from any discernible expression. Ushijima had no choice but to wait until Oikawa decided to include him.

After a couple of minutes, Oikawa pursed his lips. Whatever he was about to say was obviously making him nervous, but he seemed strangely excited at the same time as his dark eyes sparkled.

“Ushijima?” he whispered, gulping as he waited for him to answer.

“Yes, what is it?”

“I love you. More than a partner, and deeper than a friend. I love you so much it’s driving me crazy.”

Ushijima sighed, allowing his head to sink deeper into the pillow. “I’m so relieved. I was always worried that you would only feel disgusted toward me.”

“I’m obviously long past that,” Oikawa grumbled, his lips forming another cute pout. “ _And_ I don’t think that was the appropriate response for such a confession.”

Ushijima chuckled, reaching up to sink his fingers into Oikawa’s hair that felt like silk against his skin. “I love you. I have for a long time now, but I kept it buried because I never thought… never thought you would feel the same. It seems odd to be saying it out loud to your face, especially seeing you smile as a result instead of looking disgusted.”

“Really? If you had confessed that you loved me a couple of weeks ago, you honestly believe that’s how I would have reacted?”

Ushijima opened his mouth to answer but hesitated as he considered it. “I am not sure. I think revealing the deepest desires of one’s heart can be a terrifying ordeal. Logic doesn’t often contend with paranoia when there’s a choice between the two.”

“No, I suppose you’re right,” Oikawa agreed, his expression sad as he admitted it. Ushijima hated to see it but luckily, he finally had it in his power to help ease whatever Oikawa was suffering. He gently pulled Oikawa toward him and kissed him as soon as he was close enough. He could feel Oikawa’s lips curl up at the edges as he reciprocated, a pleased hum vibrating through the kiss. This time they were careful about keeping it from getting too heated, but Ushijima could still hear his heart monitor beeping a little quicker than it was. Oikawa pulled away with a giggle and Ushijima was once again able to bask in his gorgeous smile.

“I guess I’ll just have to tell you every day, all day, until there’s no doubt left. I’ll tell you so often you’ll get sick of it. Hey, Ushijima… I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I don’t think I could ever get sick of hearing it.”

“Yeah… me neither,” Oikawa sighed dreamily and settled down on top of him. He buried his face into Ushijima’s neck and stretched his arm protectively across his chest. “You can sleep some more unless you need something. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes, I would like to sleep. Knowing that you’ll be here, perhaps it’ll even be a good one without any nightmares.”

“Hmm, I hope so,” Oikawa yawned and shuffled a little more to get comfortable. Ushijima wondered how much Oikawa had managed to sleep in the past week with him being injured. He was glad his partner, his lover, could finally relax knowing that he was okay. The pain was still great, and his body was still broken, but neither could interfere with his joy at knowing Oikawa loved him back. They belonged to each other, and nothing could take that away from them.


End file.
